Itsumo Matteru yo,Sasuke-kun
by hani yuya
Summary: Bagaimanakah cara Sasuke melamar Sakura setelah perjalanan menebus dosanya setelah perang lalu bagaimana nasib orochimaru danTim taka .semi canon R&R


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Nama author : hani yuya

Judul : itsumo matter yo sasuke kun

Pairing : sasusaku

Rated : T+

Category : Angst,romance,semi canon

Warning : Dari dulu aku pengen tahu perasaan sasuke ke sakura,terus nasib tim taka sama orochi karena di manga ga dijelasin karena itu aku buat fict semi canon ini,maaf bila karanganku jelek. don't like don't read.

Nb: naruto hanya milik masashi sensei, aku hanya meminjam karakter chara nya saja.

* * *

><p>"Sakura…aku"<p>

"Jangan bicara , aku perlu konsentrasi"

Pria bermata Onyx itu memandang tajam gadis bersurai pink yang sedang memancarkan chakra pengobatannya sekuat tenaga ini tanpa menoleh balik kearahnya sedikitpun.

"Maafkan aku" Sasuke mencoba sekali lagi berbicara dengan nada pelan penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf untuk apa" Sakura menahan seluruh kepedihan yang dia rasakan ,apalagi melihat kedua orang yang keberadaannya sangat berarti dalam hidupnya ini sedang dalam keadaan buruk tidak ada waktu untuk bermain dengan hatinya yang sedang bertanya-tanya, karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke meminta maaf padanya.

"Semua yang telah kulakukan"

Deg…..gadis bersurai pink itu bergetar mendengar seluruh curahan hati tanda penyesalan sang Uchiha terakhir ini yang setahunya sejak dulu dikenal dengan pria terdingin .Seorang pria yang tidak akan pernah meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahannya kepada siapapun ,karena diliputi dendam yang sangat pekat.

"Kau . . memang menyebalkan sasuke kun . .bodoh"

Akhirnya pertahanan Sakura runtuh sudah seluruh perasaan sedih yang ia rasakan sejak dulu karena ulah sang Uchiha Terakhir ini mengalir sejalan air mata yang dengan derasnya jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Ingin rasanya ia segera memeluk Uchiha terakhir ini, tapi sayang tidak saat ini. Keselamatan keduanya yang lebih penting harus tetap berkonsentrasi dengan chakranya.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Sayangnya Sakura tidak melihat jelas senyuman langka dari Uchiha Terakhir ini karena air mata yang memenuhi kelopak matanya . Bukan hanya mereka bertiga yang merasa bahagia tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri,ada seseorang yang sedang tersenyum bangga menyaksikan adegan langka para muridnya ini.

"Mereka akhirnya kembali" Pria bermasker dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi ini pun mengucap syukur ,karena mereka bersatu lagi sekarang.

Akhirnya perang dunia shinobi ke 4 kini telah berakhir,dengan chakra gabungan Sasuke dan naruto membatalkan jutsu Mugen-Tsukuyomi milik Kaguya. Meski tidak terelakan Neji gugur dalam perang ini. Sekarang Kakashi telah terpilih menjadi Hokage ke 6 menggantikan Tsunade sama.

"Sasuke karena kau turut membantu dalam perang , tidak ada hukuman buatmu dan karena sekarang akulah hokage ke 6 ,jadi santai saja dan jangan menyusahkanku,sebab nantinya kepalaku yang akan mereka penggal" jelas Kakashi .

Diantara mereka berdua seorang gadis bersurai pink sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Uchiha terakhir ini dengan sangat intens. Sejak tadi dia diam mendengarkan percakapan mantan Sensei dan pria keturunan Uchiha Terakhir ini. Sekarang giliran dia yang mulai bicara kepada sang pujaan hatinya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi, Tsunade sama baru saja mau menyelesaikan pengobatan tanganmu dengan bantuan sel Hashirama." Sebenarnya sedikit takut dia bicara kepada Uchiha Terakhir ini, karena selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menanggapi setiap perkataannya tapi tidak kali ini.

"Aku perlu menyaksikan sendiri seperti apa dunia ini, selama ini aku selalu mengabaikannya, kali ini aku akan melihatnya dengan lebih baik daripada sebelumnya" Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Sasuke keluarkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang, . .kalau aku ingin ikut?" dengan rona merah diwajahnya sekali lagi Sakura menawarkan diri untuk berada di samping Sasuke , meski dulu pernah ditolak dan meskipun kecil kemungkinan ,sakura tetap ingin berada disisi sasuke.

Dan gadis bersurai pink ini tidak akan pernah tau apa yang ada di benak Sasuke sekarang. Andai dia tau ada sesuatu seolah mengocok perut Sasuke saat ini, debaran jantungnya yang kencang tidak seperti biasanya, panas tubuh seolah menahan hasratnya,serta bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya.

#

#

*sasuke pov on*

Oh Sial ada apa dengan tubuhku, entah kenapa melihat Sakura saat ini debaran jantungku tidak bisa terkontrol dengan baik ,apakah Sakura secantik ini selama ini. Benar-benar menyusahkan, aku bahkan menahan diri supaya tidak memeluknya sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti diriku saat ini. seorang uchiha harus bisa mengontrol dirinya,Ini bukan sifatku.

"Ini adalah perjalanan penebusan dosaku ,kau tidak ada hubugannya dengan semua dosaku"kupejamkan mataku untuk menjawab semua bila kubuka mataku mungkin aku akan lepas kendali untuk memeluknya saat ini juga.

"Tidak ada hubungannya katamu"

Kubuka mataku untuk melihat ekspresinya saat ini,raut wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa mungkin dia kira aku menolaknya lagi kali ini, tidak sakura -aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu saat ini,aku hanya berfikir tidak adil bagimu untuk turut ikut dalam dosaku selama ini. Sudah cukup aku menyakitimu, aku ingin kau menunggu sedikit lagi Sakura,setelah semua nya kurasa cukup untuk menebus dosa yang kuperbuat selama ini.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi"kutempelkan jariku kejidatnya persis yang dilakukan Itachi dulu ketika aku kecil. Andai kau tau Sakura mungkin saat ini,bukan- tapi sejak dulu aku sudah menyukaimu. Kau selalu membuatku cemburu saat aku melihatmu bersama Naruto , saat kau ungkapkan perasaanmu padaku dimalam itu ingin rasanya membawamu ikut serta ,tapi aku tidak mau jika kau ikut ,kau akan masuk kedalam kegelapan bersamaku dan andai kau tau arti sebenarnya perkataanku ,andai kau mengerti arti '_terima kasih_' yang kuucapkan dulu padamu ketika kita berpisah. Kau tau sakura ,itu adalah jawabanku atas ungkapan perasaanmu -yang artinya aku menerima perasaan cintamu padaku.

"Terima kasih"

Dan kali ini pun perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah. Dan aku bersyukur kau juga tidak pernah menyerah berhenti menyukaiku Sakura,meski berulang kali aku menyakitimu dan hampir membunuhmu ,andai kau tau Sakura, itu pun sama menyakitkannya bagiku saat tanpa sadar aku hampir membunuhmu,aku bersyukur Naruto telah datang menyelamatkanmu saat itu. Dan kuharap kau mengerti arti '_terima kasihku'_sekarang aku ingin kau menungguku sedikit lagi.

*sasuke pov off"

#

#

"Terima kasih"

Gadis bersurai pink ini benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan yang dikeluarkan Uchiha terakhir ini.

'_Sasuke-kun_ _bolehkah aku berharap bahwa kau menyukaiku kali ini,bolehkah aku menunggumu sekali lagi Sasuke kun'_ berulang kali kalimat ini terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya .Dia tidak berani mengatakannya secara langsung ,karena dia takut mendengar penolakan lagi dari bibir sang Uchiha terakhir ini tanpa bisa dia cegah akhirnya sang pujaan hati meninggalkannya berdua dengan Kakashi ,tanpa menengok kearah Sakura sedikitpun dengan langkah yang pasti kali ini dia melangkah kedepan membawa _Cinta_ dan _Harapan_ . Baru beberapa meter Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha,dia merasa diikuti seorang-ah bukan beberapa orang ,yang jelas sekali dia tau dari pancaran chakranya meski mereka berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Kalian bertiga keluarlah,aku rasa ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan padaku bukan,KARIN,JUUGO,SUIGETSU!" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Wussssshhhh

Sekilas hembusan angin berputar mengelilingi Sasuke,dan tidak berapa lama muncullah mantan rekannya di Tim TAKA.

"Kau tidak berubah Sasuke,instingmu tetap tajam seperti biasa" Juugo muncul dari balik pohon di belakang Sasuke.

"SASUKE! kau tau selama ini kami selalu ingin bertemu denganmu,setelah selesai perang kau tidak pernah menemui kami Sasuke"Karin yang tadinya berdiri di belakang juugo mendekat genit sambil memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Hei ,Karin bukankah kau yang bersikeras ingin bertemu Sasuke,kau memaksa kami untuk ikut denganmu bukan!" Suigetsu yang berdiri berada di atas pohon tepat dibelakang Sasuke membantah perkataan Karin yang mengatakan kalau dirinya ingin bertemu sasuke. Kalau bukan Karin yang memintanya dia pun tidak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, maaf"

SSSSiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg

Jawaban singkat Sasuke mampu membuat ketiga mantan rekannya tidak percaya- mantan ketuanya yang dingin ini meminta maaf.

"Hei…sasuke kau salah makan apa tadi,seperti bukan dirimu?"Tanya suigetsu bingung dan turun dari pohon tempatnya berdiri menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa benar ini kau Sasuke"Karin sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya dari tangan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Juugo diam menatap onyx Sasuke,dia tau perkataan Sasuke tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Ya, aku sudah tidak ingin tenggelam di dalam kegelapan,kebencian dan juga balas dendam" Ucap Sasuke mulai menjelaskan.

"Sudah cukup lama aku berbuat dosa,dan juga menutup diriku untuk menerima semua orang yang peduli padaku" lanjutnya.

Karin,Juugo dan Suigetsu serius mendengar semua perkataan Sasuke yang tertuju pada kenapa melihat Sasuke yang sekarang ada perasaan hangat menjalar di tubuh mereka.

"Dan sekarang aku akan menebus semua dosa-dosa ku, kuharap kalian juga lakukanlah apa yang kalian suka tidak perlu lagi bertumpu padaku .Aku bukan lagi ketua dari tim TAKA"Sasuke menatap satu persatu mantan rekan di timnya ini dulu.

"Terima kasih atas semua yang kalian lakukan untukku dulu,kuperingatkan sekali lagi pada kalian bertiga,aku sudah bukan ketua kalian,tapi . . " Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak,memikirkan sebuah kata yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"AKU adalah TEMAN kalian!"sambil membuka matanya Sasuke tersenyum lembut kepada ketiga nya,membuat ketiganya membulatkan mata tak percaya Sasuke akan mengucapkan kata 'TEMAN' kepada mereka.

"Sa-su-ke..hiks"air mata jatuh begitu saja dari kelopak mata Karin,entah mengapa hatinya mendesir mendengar kalimat 'TEMAN'dari mulut Sasuke ,dan kedua temannya yang lain hanya tersenyum balik menatap Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka bertiga menyetujui pertemanan yang dibilang Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau sudah benar-benar berubah"jawab Juugo.

"Sepertinya teman rubah mu yang berisik itu yang mengubahmu Sasuke"jawab Suigetsu

"Kuakui berkat gadis bersurai pink itu yang melepaskanmu dari kegelapan,dan mulai membuka hatimu"jawab Karin sambil menghapus air matanya."Aku mengaku kalah darinya " Jawabnya lalu tersenyum.

"Karin-sui sepertinya kita harus pergi,sasuke kalau kau perlu bantuan jangan sungkan-sungkan meminta bantuan kami"

"Hn" Sasuke menganggukkan kepala ,tanda dia setuju atas usul Juugo.

"Sasuke, sampaikan salamku untuk gadis bersurai pink itu" Jawab Karin

"Hei,Karin Tak kusangka kau berjiwa besar" Ejek Suigetsu dan mendapatkan deathglare dari Karin.

"Jya,sampai berjumpa lagi Sasuke" jawab Juugo

WUUUUSSSHHHH

Setelah ketiganya menyampaikan salam perpisahan ,dengan sekejap menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

Lega itu yang dirasakan Sasuke kini, Semua perasaan yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan kepada mereka kini telah tersampaikan.

Dari kejauhan seorang pria berambut panjang dengan wajah pucatnya memperhatikan Sasuke.'kau sudah berubah sasuke'batinnya.

"Kabuto, sudah saatnya aku mencari wadah baru yang lebih menarik"

"Aku akan selalu mengikutimu tuan Orochimaru sama"jawabnya

"Baiklah,ayo kita pergi , mungkin suatu saat nanti akupun akan kembali ke konoha"

Wusshhhhh

Belum sempat Orochimaru dan Kabuto pergi sosok Sasuke berada tepat berdiri didepan keduanya.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn"

"wah,wah kukira kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku Sasuke"

"Aku tau betul Chakramu Orochimaru"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Tidak ada,aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu karena sudah banyak jutsu yang kau ajarkan padaku"

"Hahahaha tak kusangka perkataan itu bisa keluar dari mulutmu Sasuke" tawa renyah Orichimaru.

Sasuke hanya diam menunggu perkataan Orichimaru selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu aku hanya memanfaatkanmu saja Sasuke,tidak ada niat mengajarkanmu layaknya seorang guru "

"Hn, meski begitu berkat kau aku juga banyak belajar"jawab Sasuke.

"Ck, kau memang orang yang menarik Sasuke, lain kali aku tidak akan melepaskanmu " meski tipis Orochimaru tersenyum. Hei sepertinya Orochimaru mulai menganggap Sasuke sebagai anak didiknya, meski dimulut dia berkata jahat dan juga tindakan di luar nalar,tapi tidak ada yang pernah tau apa maksud dibalik perbuatannya.(authorpun bingung dengan sifat Orochimaru # plakk abaikan)

Wuuussshhhh

Orochimaru dan juga Kabuto tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan sasuke , Sasuke pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.'Aku akan segera menyelesikan semua ini,tunggu aku Sakura'batinnya.

#

#

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat sudah hampir 1tahun sasuke meninggalkan desa untuk kedua sahabatnya Naruto dan gadis yang tulus mencintainya yang bersedia setia menunggu sekarang berbeda entah kenapa gadis bersurai pink ini yakin kalau sekarang penantiannya tidak akan sia-sia, sekarang Sakura sedang sibuk bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha menggantikan Tsunade yang menyerahkan seluruh tugas kepadanya,karena Tsunade yakin Sakura adalah murid yang bisa diandalkan,bahkan sudah diaanggap anak oleh Tsumade,apalagi tingkat kemampuan Sakura yang sudah dibilang sama pagi sampai malam Sakura habiskan waktunya di rumah sakit konoha ini,bahkan ia jarang pulang ke apartemnnya.

"SSreeet"

Suara geseran pintu mau tidak mau mampu mengalihkan perhatian sakura terhadap dokumen pasien yang sejak tadi dibacanya kearah suara tersebut.

#

#

"Sakura POV ON"

Suara geseran pintu itu mampu menarik perhatianku yang sejak tadi membaca dokumen pasien yang tau siapa pelaku yang tanpa permisi langsung masuk keruanganku itu.

"Ya ampun forehead, sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam kamu masih disini,hah!"

Dengan nada sedikit marah Ino dengan kedua tangan yang ditaruh dipinggannya melangkah maju mendekatiku.

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali kan Ino pig ,ketuk pintu dulu sebelum kau masuk keruanganku"

"Iya,iya forehead - lain kali aku usahakan." Ino mendudukan bokongnya di bangku yang berada di sebelahku.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala atas perlakuan Ino yang selalu seenaknya

"Sakura ,apa kau akan menunggu Sasuke lagi, apa kau tidak lelah terus menunggunya"Ino menatapku, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tepi jendela,kulihat langit malam yang penuh akan kupejamkan mataku untuk merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang behembus masuk ke dalam ruangan ,kujawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Tidak Ino, aku tidak pernah lelah karena "lalu kubuka mataku,dan menengadah ke langit malam yang penuh bintang,lalu melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Sekarang aku yakin dia pasti kembali,karena dia mengatakan kalau akan menemuiku, meski aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan dia akan kembali tapi aku akan tetap menunggunya"entah kenapa dadaku terasa Tidak ada keraguan dihatiku saat ini,Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri disampingku ikut memandang langit malam yang terlihat indah karena bintang yang berkelap-kelip di atasnya.

"Hahh, kau ini memang keras kepala Sakura,sejak dulu sampai sekarang hanya Sasuke yang kau pikirkan,tapi aku tetap mendoakanmu semoga pria bodoh itu segera kembali"Ino memalingkan wajahnya kearah wajahku,dan tersenyum .

"Terimakasih Ino"kupeluk Ino dengan erat,kau memang sahabat dekatku yang paling mengerti tentang semua perasaanku Ino.

*Sakura POV OFF*

#

#

Hei tahukah kau Sakura ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikanmu dari jarak yang cukup jauh sejak tadi,rambut ravennya yang mencuat kebelakang tersenyum tipis seakan dia tau semua tentang apa yang kau bicarakan dengan gadis Yamanaka itu.

Tak lama kemudian gadis bersurai pink itu memutuskan pulang ke apartemennya,sepertinya dia telah diceramahi panjang lebar oleh gadis Yamanaka . Jelas saja sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura selalu lembur di rumah sakit,bahkan jarang tidur mungkin gadis Yamanaka itu tidak ingin sahabat berambut pinknya ini jatuh sakit. Ditengah perjalanannya menuju apartemen entah kenapa Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ketempat dimana dia menemui Sasuke saat masih genin dulu sebelum kepergian Uchiha terakhir dan menjadi tempat pertama kalinya dia mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada pria pujaannya, sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mengingat kembali malam kepergian Sasuke sambil bergumam dalam hati

'S_asuke-kun kapan kau kembali dari perjalanan menebus dosamu,bukankah kau mengatakan untuk menemuiku kan_?'

Padahal baru tadi dia merasa yakin Sasuke pasti kembali,tapi tetap saja menunggu adalah hal yang berat untuk seorang gadis sepertinya ,dalam kasus Sakura menunggu pria yang menjadi pujaan hatinya ini selama bertahun-tahun bahkan hampir putus asa. Tak terasa air matanya pun jatuh dia tidak bisa membendungnya lagi,selama ini dia sudah berusaha menjadi gadis yang kuat tapi entah mengapa hari ini pertahanannya runtuh ,rasa rindunya kepada sang Uchiha terakhir ini semakin hari semakin kuat . Tanpa Sakura sadariseorang pria dengan rambut ravennya yang mencuat kebelakang dengan mata Onyx nya yang melembut menghampiri gadis bersurai pink ini.

"SAKURA "tangan kanan pria ini memeluk gadis bersurai pink ini, Sakura tau jelas dari suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya,suara dari Uchiha terakhir yang sangat dirindukannya,yang selalu muncul disetiap mimpinya.

"SA-SU-KE-KUN"belum sempat Sakura membalikkan badannya .

"Menikahlah denganku"betapa kagetnya Sakura mendengar pernyataan Sasuke kini,benar-benar tidak tepikirkan olehnya Sasuke akan melamarnya,semua ini bagaikan mimpi indah baginya,Sambil menangis haru gadis pink ini hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia setuju menerima lamaran Uchiha terakhir, Sasuke memutar tubuh gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang nyonya Uchiha ini dihadapannya.

"Sakura,terima kasih karena selalu setia menunggu kepulanganku"selesai berucap,Sasuke mamajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sakura,lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir wanita berambut pink ini, singkat tapi pasti itu adalah sebuah kecupan manis yang kedua kalinya diberikan Sasuke pada Sakura .well ciuman pertama Sasuke lakukan pada saat Sakura pingsan dulu sebelum Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Ini adalah sebuah bentuk untuk menandakan kepemilikannya atas gadisnya. lalu sang uchiha terakhir ini menarik kembali tubuh gadisnya kepelukannya dengan sangat erat. Tak bisa dipungkiri hari ini adalah hari yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Sakura seumur hidup. Penantiannya selama ini tidaklah sia-sia. Ini semua cukup untuk membayar penantian panjangnya menunggu kepulangan Uchiha terakhir itu, akhirnya dia bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan orang yang dia cintai sejak kecil,dari cinta anak-anak menjadi cinta sejatinya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

#

#

* * *

><p>Maaf jika banyak typo bertebaran makasih bagi yang tetap membacanya.<p> 


End file.
